


The Moon is Full Here Every Night

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, at night, she understands how easy it is to want them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is Full Here Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble123 on LJ, the prompt was moonlight.

In the moonlight, when she can barely see his face and all that she can feel is his breath on her neck and the ripping of cotton under his fingers and all the loneliness falling away, sometimes it feels almost right. Sometimes it feels like his body was made for her, to shudder underneath her hot touch-- to thrust against her hot wet center. Sometimes, at night, she understands how easy it ~~was~~ _is_ to want them both.  
  
In the harsh light of day though, she can only feel disgust. Disgust when he tries to touch her, to take her hand on top of another stained diner countertop. Disgust when she hears the sound of Stefan’s voice, so kind and patient in her head. Disgust when she catches herself staring at Damon’s lips in the rearview mirror so he won’t see her looking. Mostly she’s disgusted at the scratches on her back and the puncture wounds on her neck, marking her like finger paints that won’t go away no matter how hard she scrubs her naked flesh.  
  
And she’s just waiting until the night her blood won’t stop spilling at his ~~canvas~~ mouth and they’ll both be left red-handed.


End file.
